Stay With You
by Lil Bre
Summary: Mariah's life is turn upside after everyone finds out that Rei got her pregnant. When she's alone in the world, only one person will help her. KaiMariah Chapter 9 up!
1. Chapter 1

Well, since I haven't given you guys a new story in a while, I'm gonna continue with my favorite couple, Kai/Mariah! YAYNESS! Let's get this started!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade because if I did, Mariah would be on a lot more episodes and she would fall for Kai instead of Rei! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **(cough cough)

Chapter 1- The Prologue

It's a dark stormy night in Tomeda, Japan. Strong winds carried small, unsecured items left and right with its rough gusts. Outside on a night like it was a pink-haired female teen sitting on a bus-stop bench waiting for a bus that'll never come at the time of night. Inside of her coat was a small yellowish-orange kitten trying its best to stay dry. No one could see the tears staining her face because of the rain pouring heavily from the sky. Sitting next to her was a large suitcase that was slowly swaying in the wind.

"What am I doing here…" the girl sobbed. "How did my life turn out like this so suddenly? Rei left me, my parents kicked me out, and I have no where to go. And it's all _**your** _fault!" Mariah hissed the last sentence at her abdomen. She got off the wet bench, removed the cat and placed her jacket over him so he wouldn't get wet, and began to walk slowly into the street.

_Life is not worth all this suffering… _she thought as she stopped in the middle of the empty street. _I want to end it now._

_End it now._

As she stared blankly at the pothole filling up with dirty water, an eighteen-wheeler began to speed down the slippery street. Its bright headlights blinded the girl. The driver blared his horn to tell the girl to get out of the way, but she continued to stand there as if she was deaf.

As they both came to contact, everything went black.

**So… how was that? Suspenseful? I hope so, I'm gonna continue on with this story whilst I think of how to continue on with my other stories.**

**Anyways, Review please!**


	2. 9 Days Before

**Well, it appears that people really so like my story. Yay for me! I'm going to continue on with the chapter, just to get you guys unconfused.**

**Kay1fire: **I was so happy that you review my story, thanks and keep on reading!

**Musical Note: **Alright then, here's your continuation. Thanks for reviewing!

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida**Thanks for loving it! I hope you'll like the Kai/Mariah pairing instead. Thanks for reviewing!

**Bluestray: **Well, I updated. I've been seeing your reviews in quite a few of my stories, thanks for that!

**SpiritualEnergy: **At least someone thought it was suspenseful! So sad that I'm noe of the five or six authors that write them. That's why I'm trying to write more! MORE I TELL YOU! MORE! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thanks for reviewing

**Kadie: **I'm glad it does have your favorite couple. If I accidentally made it a Mariah/Mariam story I would slap myself! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ms. Hiwatari: **Are you calling me Ms. Hiwatari or you're calling yourself Ms. Hiwatari? I'm kinda confused at that. Hehehe. Thanks for reviewing, though!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. If I did, Mariah would be in with Kai instead of Rei! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **(cough cough)

Chapter 2- 9 Days Before

_Friday afternoon is always the longest day of the week when the greatest weekend of my life is right next to it,_ 17-year-old Mariah Wong sighed as she half-paid attention to the Chemistry lecture in her last class of the day. When she was just about to fall asleep, a pencil was jabbed lightly in her back.

"What the," Mariah said as she turned around to face her classmate and boyfriend's friend Kai. "What you do that for?" she whispered to him. Sometimes she wished that her boyfriend, Rei Kon, hadn't met Kai because he was very annoying to her.

"Our row was picked to answer the questions on the board," Kai answered monotonously. "I didn't want Rei's little girlfriend to into detention before the big party tonight," he teased. Mariah's faced turned red in fury at Kai's mockery.

"Kai Hiwatari sometimes I wish I never met you; in fact, I wish you were never born!" Mariah yelled softly but loud enough for a few people around them to hear her.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Wong? What about you Mr. Hiwatari?" the teacher turned his back from the blackboard and glared at the bickering students.

"No sir, I was just asking him if that was the right answer," Mariah lied.

"Well, if you want to be so sure, how about going on up to the board and answer number 34 for us." The rest of the class began to snicker

"Yes sir." Mariah gave Kai a quick glare before she got up and went to the front of the class.

When the final bell rang, the students began filing out happily out of their old school to spend their weekend doing whatever they want. Mariah sat next to Mariam waiting patiently for to come out.

"So Mariah, are you going to the party tonight?" Mariam asks.

"Of course!" Mariah exclaimed with excitement in her tone. "The party's at Tyson's, right?"

"Of course," a sexy male voice whispers in Mariah's ears. The pink-haired neko-jin jolted around and saw the most beautiful golden orbs she has ever seen. The boy had tanned-like skin and spiky black hair. He stood a good six feet and was tone. The handsome child was Rei Kon.

"Don't do that," Mariah giggled as she slapped him on the arm playfully.

"You want me to pick you up at about 7ish?" Rei asks.

"Sure," Mariah smiled at him. She got up and they both began to walk off. Mariah waved good-bye to Mariam as she noticed that her boyfriend, Max had already begun talking to her. Rei then offered to carry her backpack and she gave it to him thankfully.

"Tonight is the beginning of a whole new life. I finally get to go to my first party."

Later the night, Mariah was preparing for the night of her life. She was fixing her hair when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" she heard her father call to her. As she continued to finish up, her mother came through the door with a small smile on her face.

"Rei's here, sweetie," she announced. "You look beautiful, Mariah." Her mother looked at her in awe. (Okay people, I can't describe dresses and girl stuff like that cuz I'm a full-blooded tomboy. All I know that the dress is crimson red and she's wearing heels. You can imagine the makeup and other stuff. Thanks!) "Remember what your father and I told you. Be careful and don't get into any trouble. We mean that."

"Alright mom, I promise." Mariah and her mother hugged one another. They both then went downstairs. When Mariah looked to find her boyfriend, she also notice Kai Hiwatari, Rei's best friend and Mariah's worst enemy, standing by the door waiting.

"What is he doing in my house?" Mariah demanded.

"Well," Rei began to rub the back of his neck, "my car broke down and he was on his way to the party as well." Mariah huffed and crossed her arms at her chest.

"Come on, 'Riah," Rei pleaded as he took her hand. "It'll be like having a limo… but the limo is a short mustang. Pretend that Kai is our chauffer."

"Pretend I'm a wha-" Kai was cut off my Mariah's glee of acceptance.

"Let's go!" Mariah cheered.

"Be careful, Mariah," her father said concerned.

"Bye Mom. Bye Daddy!" Mariah cheered as she and the guys left her house.

At the party, the music was booming and people was trying their best to yell through the music. Mariah and Rei were on the couch making out after drinking as many beers and sake they could handle.

"You wanna gu du somthin else thin be here…?" Rei slurred all his words. Mariah just giggled irregularly and nodded her head. Rei then took her hand once more and they stumbled up the stairs and into an unoccupied bedroom and turned the lights down low.

As the clock struck3 a.m., Kai became quite impatient with the people he was suppose to be driving home. As he began to shove the drunk and clueless away from him (because he's the only one sober), he decided to go and look for Rei. But before he could reach the stairs, Rei rushed down the steps shirtless.

"Where's Mariah, dude? We need to head out."

"She left hours ago. Let's get out of here," Rei replied rushingly.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Kai asks angrily.

"I dunno! Let's get home I have a major headache." Kai helped support his friend out the house and back to their own.

That morning, Mariah woke up with a major hangover. She looked around the room and found out that this wasn't her house. She tried to get out of bed, but realized that she wasn't wearing any clothes.

_What the hell happened last night! _Mariah panicked as she scraped up as many clothes as she could. She heard a knock on the door.

"Is someone in there?" a male voice called. Mariah quickly rushed out the second-story window as the guy who threw the party, Tyson, opened the door.

"I could have sworn… never mind. I better get back clean before Gramps gets back," Tyson said as he just closed the door.

**Phew, that took a while! I just kept clenching as I was typing it, but I did it! Chapter 2! Wow… Anyways, review please, thanks! **


	3. That Odd Little Vomiting Feeling

**Back with Chapter 3! I gotta hand it to myself, I never knew I would actually continue this story, but with those results of the hits I think people just want to read and not REVIEW (Definition of _review: _to write a comment about the author's just-read story to make him/her feel happy or piss him/her off) Okay! Let's get it started!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade. If I did, I would make Mariah fall for Kai and blah, blah, blah stuff I said in the last chapters… Let's just begin before I loose my train of thought.

Chapter 3: That odd little vomiting feeling

The weekend ended and Mariah was half-way through a week of classes once more. She sat in her assigned seat in Calculus and began to take out her homework and book. Right before the bell rang, her boyfriend Rei walked in and sat next to her. Mariah turned her head to avoid his gaze.

"Mariah," Rei shook her shoulder gently, "why have you been avoiding me?"

"You left me at Tyson's house Friday!" She scolded. "Why would you do something like that!"

"I was out of it, 'Riah," Rei defended. "I barely remember what happened that night!"

"I don't have time for your nonsense right now, Rei. I haven't been feeling well," Mariah placed her hands on her aching head. Before Rei could utter another word, the teacher walked in and began class.

At the end of school, Rei dropped Mariah off at her house. She walks into the house to find out that only her pet cat, Meiko, was home and that her parents wouldn't be back until later on tonight. So she picked up her orange cat and decided to go up to her room and begin her homework. Halfway through it be began to feel nauseous and rush to the bathroom. There, she threw up in the toilet.

"Ugh, why am I throwing up, Meiko?" she asks her cat that just walked into the room. "I haven't eaten anything except that sushi. Maybe it's just a stomach virus. It'll go away. Let's go back to the room." She walked back to her room and her cat followed.

When Friday rolled around, Mariah didn't feel like going anywhere so she stayed home with her mother and father. She continue to throw up in the morning at almost the exact same time everyday. She went straight to the library after classes to find out if she was seriously sick. On the way, she bumped into the only person she didn't want to be near at the moment.

"Watch where you're going, Hiwatari!" Mariah scolded as she continued her way to the library.

"Watch yourself," Kai yelled back. "You're going to need something _one _of these days." she snorted he muttered something about "women and mood swings".

During her stay at the local library, she searched in many books to find out why was she feeling ill the exact same time. All of the books said the same thing: she could be pregnant.

"No…" Mariah's eyes widen in fear. _Pregnant! I can't be pregnant! I had my whole life planned since I turned thirteen! This is not possible! I gotta find out if it's actually true! _With that, the pink-haired teen rushed out the library and to the nearest pharmacy. She slowed her pace to be sure that she doesn't look suspicious when she walked down the women's isle. In the exact isle was the one and only Kai Hiwatari looking through some sort of medicine.

"Are you following me or something you damn stalker!" Mariah growled. Kai just looked up and noticed the pink-haired teen glaring at him with hatred.

"I'm picking something up for my sister. Besides, I was here first. I think _you _are following _me_. What are _you _doing here?"

"I'm getting my grandmother's prescription and something that's none of your business for a relative," Mariah lied.

"Whatever, Wong. Tell your 'grandmother' and 'relative'," he used the "quotative finger gesture" to emphasize her family members, "that I hope they get well." as he began to head for the check-out line, he added, "And if you stop following me like the little stalker you are, we might not run into each other till Monday; besides, what would Rei think?"

"SHUT UP YOU!" Mariah shrieked and chunked a bottle of Pepto-Bismol at his head (which hit by the way). _Stupid bastard. Why in the hell would someone like my Rei become friends with the devil! _she thought furiously as she grabbed two pregnancy test, paid for both, and rushed out the drug store.

A good two hours have past when she has returned home without running into anyone else. The whole time, she was in the bathroom taking both pregnancy tests and waiting for both results. Her mother and father kept checking up on her to see if she's alright and she repeatedly replied "Just a stomach ache". after waiting, the first test result came to. In fear, she hesitantly approached the first result.

_I don't want to look, _Mariah thought frightened. _the rest of life rests in the hands of a stupid stick. _Then, she looked at the result.

Positive.

"Shit," she cursed. Not long after, the second results came up. Hoping that the other one didn't say the same thing, she picked it up and checked it.

"Mariah!" her mother called as she knocked on the door. "Are you well enough to eat dinner?"

"I will," Mariah called back.

"All right. It'll be ready in a few minutes." With that said, Mrs. Wong left the unopened door alone and went back downstairs to finish cooking.

Five minutes later, Mariah walked down the stairs pale as paper. Her father looked at her concerned as she sat in her usual seat at the dinner table. Her mother was in the kitchen preparing the meal.

"'Riah, is there a--" her father began.

"I have something to tell you guys," Mariah interrupted. Soon, her mother came in carrying a pot of curry for dinner. "When I was at the party two weeks ago, I drunk a lot of wine and beers."

"You know better than to drink, Mariah," Mr. Wong scolded.

"I know…" Then she continued with the story. "Rei got drunk, too. Then… we… had sex."

"MARIAH!" Mrs. Wong shrieked outraged. "You're not-"

"Pregnant? Yes, I just found out a few minutes ago!" Mariah yelled back. She began to sob uncontrollably on the table.

"Get out." her father said bluntly. Both Mariah and Mrs. Wong looked up at the man in bewilderment.

"What?" Mariah asks to repeat what she just heard.

"I said, Get. Out. Pack your stuff, and get out of my house." He pointed toward the stairs gesturing her to go pack her things.

"But, Daddy…"

"You've broken the rules, Mariah. And I refuse to care for a mistake. Since you've made that responsibility on your own, you're going to care for your child. On. Your. Own." With that said, Mariah ran up the stairs and slammed her door.

"You're not serious, are you, honey!" Mrs. Wong asks alarmed.

"I'm as serious as a heart attack."

Upstairs, Mariah was packing her things with rage and depression. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her face turned red and puffy. As she packed she stared out her window and noticed that it was raining heavily in outside.

_Of all the people, my father would be the one to leave me at my time of need. _she thought bitterly as she finished putting clothes and other necessities in her large suitcase. _I can't tell my friends about this, they'll think I'm just some slut. I know Rei would help me out. Not like here._ She picked up Meiko and his bag along with her bags and headed down the stairs. She didn't even look at the living room. Her father didn't look back. Her mother was tearing up inside.

"May you both rot in hell!" was Mariah's last comment before she slammed the door hard enough to knock the door off its hinges.

She made her way angrily to her boyfriend's house. She rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer. Fortunately, it was Rei that answered.

"Mariah? Why are you out here in this kind of weather? What's with the bag?" Rei asks as he closes the door behind him. The two sat on the front porch as Mariah began to explain her situation.

"My parents kicked me out the house," she says.

"Why!" Rei exclaimed shocked.

"You remembered the party right?" He nodded. "When we got drunk, we did something that we shouldn't be doing. Rei, I'm pregnant with your child." Rei's eyed widen in complete and utter shock. His golden pupils shrunk to size and he began to shake.

"No…" he said horrified, "no… you… you're not… you can't have… no."

"I know, what are we going to do?"

"Get rid of it!" The neko-jin blunted out. Mariah looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"Do what…?" she wishes for him to repeat it again.

"You heard me the first time. I don't want it, you don't want it. Get! I refuse to ruin my future over a one-night stand!"

"That's all I am to you? Just a one-night stand! I've been your girlfriend since middle school! I can't believe that you of all people, the only person I can turn to, is going to just leave me with **_your _**child. I thought you would have more sympathy for me, but I wrong. Dead wrong."

"Fine. If you're not going to get rid of it, I might as well get rid of you!" Rei snarled as he got up from his seat off the porch and headed back inside. "I don't want anything to do with you or that child until you come to your senses and get rid of it!" With that, he slammed the door. Mariah began to breathe heavily as she started to cry again. She put her cat into her jacket so that he wouldn't get as wet and began to wonder in the dreary night storm.

**Hm… I think I'm gonna be hated for this…Oh well, at least we're all caught up! Continue waiting for the next chapter and please review and I can put all these ideas in my evil little head onto the computer.**


	4. Back to the Beginning

New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but probably a few dollars. Super broke is what I am! Yay, super broke!

Chapter 4: Back to the Beginning

Kai tried his best to push himself through the harsh winds and fierce rain that Sunday evening. He and his 2-year-old Great Dane, Rusco, had to do more grocery shopping for his lazy older brother, Tala Hiwatari, whom graduated high school a year ago and attends a local college, because he decided to invite his fat college buddies for a "light" weekend lunch at their house. As Kai tried his best to keep his bags dry from the storm, he noticed a female figure sitting at a bus stop across the street.

_Who the hell would be out in this weather at this time of night for no reason? _Kai thought to himself. He peered closer and noticed pink-hair flying moistly in the wind. On the side of her he spotted a suitcase and a small orange cat that was trying to keep dry. She was also muttering to herself bitterly. _Where the devil is she going at this hour? Buses don't even run this late! Geez, Rei's dating some psycho…_

Mariah then got up from her seat, placed her coat over her kitten, and began to walk across the street.

_Shit, she sees me _Kai curse as he tried his best to recompose himself.

"You have finally took stalking to the extreme level, 'Riah," Kai smirked at her. Instead of feeling a cold wet slap across his face, he noticed that Mariah stopped in the middle of the street and stared blankly at the muddy water forming under her feet.

As Kai continued to stare in puzzlement (AN: That's a word…?) at the pink-haired neko-jin, an eighteen-wheeler truck was speeding down the wet pavement. Mariah stayed in her spot as if nothing was happening.

"Mariah, get your ass out the street!" Kai shouted. No response came to him. "A truck! A big-ass truck! Mariah! I don't really want you to go and get hit by a truck! I said a bus anyways!" Kai continued to yell. She still did not budge from her position. The truck began to edge close enough for its headlights to reflect light onto the scene. The driver then began to blare his horn to get her out the way, but Mariah still refused to move.

"Dammit, woman!" Kai quickly placed his groceries and Rusco under a local restaurant umbrella and ran to the streets. Just before the truck ran them both over, Kai knocked Mariah out of the way and they landed in a mud puddle at the edge of the street. The truck then past by them at ungodly speed. "Mariah!" Kai lifted Mariah up into a sitting position on the sidewalk, gripped her shoulders and began to shake her. "Mariah!"

"Wha…" Mariah snapped out of her trance and gazed hazily at her rescuer. When her eyes refocused in the dark and rain, she stared into dark red eyes and blue triangles. "Kai…?"

"What the hell were you thinking walking out in front of a truck, huh!" Kai scolded as he continued to shake her. "Were you trying to comment suicide or something! What would your parents or Rei think when they find out you tried to kill yourself, huh!" As he finished his speech, Mariah remembered what just happened in her within the 15-hour period. She then broke into tears and embraced the blue-haired teen. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and continued to cry into his already wet clothes until she drifted off into sleep.

"Err…" Kai sweat dropped as he witnessed Mariah's actions. He looked at the bench and saw an orange cat meowing and hissing at Kai trying its best to protect its owner from harm in the safety of her coat. "Women…" Kai snorted as he carried the neko-jin bridal style. He whistled and commanded his dog to bring his groceries over here. He took the bags out of Rusco's mouth and attached Mariah's roller suitcase to his collar. He watched as the cat began to try to attack and protect Mariah. Kai grabbed it by its neck and put it close to his face.

"You know good and well that you're as threatening as a teddy bear," Kai smirked. He soon regretted it as the cat cut him on his nose and he almost dropped Mariah back into the water. He stuffed the furball into his coat pocket and he began to walk home.

Hours have past when Mariah finally woke up after crying herself to sleep in the rain. She checked her surroundings and found out that she wasn't outside but in someone's bedroom.

_Like I want to find out I'm in a place like this again _Mariah thought bitterly as she got out of the covers. The room she was in seemed like a boys room due to the posters, clothes, and other men necessities were scattered everywhere. Books and papers cover a desk meaning he does his work and a body bench meaning he works out. Soon a large dog walks into the room and leaps into the bed with Mariah. Mariah yells, falls out the bed, and backs towards the door that the dog entered from. She continued to back up into she ran into something somewhat soft. She turned around and finds Kai standing right behind her.

"I see you're up," Kai says monotonously. "Here, it may not be the best fitting clothes." He handed her an old green t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Mariah took the clothes and stared at Kai in bewilderment.

"Why are you doing this?" Mariah asks suspiciously. "I thought you would be glad to see me killed."

"I kid, girl. I kid." Kai smirked. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute. Hope you like oatmeal and sausages because that's all we have. Oh, and," Kai lifted his pants leg and revealed that her act, Meiko, has insert his claws and teeth into the blue-haired teen's calf muscle, "would you mind getting him off me? He's been attacking me since last night."

Mariah looked at Kai's face and saw many scratches and scars tearing across his face. "Sorry about that," she apologized as she tried to pry the cat off his leg. Kai cringed a little bit as each claw and tooth was removed from his skin. As soon as the cat was completely off of him, blood began to ooze slowly out of the wounds. "I'm very sorry."

"If it wasn't yours I would have stepped on it or gave it to Rusco."

"Rusco?" Then the large dog leapt from the bed and walked to Kai. Mariah gave a light shriek as she backed into the doorframe. Meiko hissed at the dog as Rusco growled furiously at it back. Kai held the Great Dane back and directed it down the stairs.

"Rusco. I'll see you in a few minutes. We'll talk later." With that, he and Rusco left the Mariah alone to change from her wet clothes. Minutes later, she went down the stairs fully changed and followed the smell of cooked sausages. When she found the kitchen, a tall and thin redhead rushed past trying his best to put on his suit jacket and tie.

"See you tonight, Bro," the man called out as he ran to the door and closed it.

"That must be your brother?" Mariah asks as she enters the kitchen and spots Kai putting food onto two plates. He looks up and give a small smirk at the girl. He snorts at her and thinking on how the way Kai acts it probably meant 'yes'. she looks around and finds out that only he and his massive dog was in the kitchen. "Where is everyone else?"

"Everyone else like who?" Kai asks as he places a bowl of oatmeal and a napkin of sausages in front of her. He then took a seat across the round table from her.

"Mother… father… grandfather… some kind of adult…" Mariah counted on her fingers.

"Father's dead, grandfather's in Russia, mother's in rehab, and every other family members is either dead or not deciding to come into contact with anyone else," Kai stated smoothly as he poured himself a cup of orange juice. He poured another cup of juice for her and slid it across the table towards her.

"I-I didn't know… I'm sorry," Mariah stuttered as she looked down at her oatmeal in shame. "I shouldn't even talk about parents anyways…" She began to grip onto her cup with rage as she remember what happened to her last night.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kai asks.

"No… maybe later…" Mariah took a couple of gulps of her orange juice before picking her head back up to ask, "Can I eat my oatmeal someplace else?"

"You can sleep in the guest room tonight. I put your stuff in there this morning because you were too heavy to carried all the way at the end of the hall. You can stay as long as you can, but don't become a bum like my brother. And don't spill anything alright. I don't feel like going to school today and you don't seem that well prepared for going to school. So you can come to me whenever you feel like explaining yourself about last night."

"Thank you," Mariah said as she carried her bowl with her up to her new room. As Kai heard the door close, Rusco snatched the abandoned sausages off the table.

"You idiot dog! That was mine!" Kai scolded as the dog ran off with the breakfast meat.

Later that night, Mariah was very hesitant about telling Kai about what happened. She really wasn't suppose to be friends with the bastard. They were suppose to be mortal enemies. Why all of a sudden he is so concerned about her well being? _He probably just wants to laugh at you for doing all of those stupid things anyways. No. he's not that big of an asshole._ Slowly but surely, she knocked on his door and waited for him to come to it. He opened the door and let her enter. She slowly walked in and they began their conversation.

**Good God that took forever! I'm so tired about all this thinking nonsense to try to get this story off the ground that I forgot to update my stupid JROTC website. Now Colonel's gonna kill me… oh well. Please review! Have a nice day!**


	5. The Confrontation

New chapters are awesome. I just love new chapters, don't you? Well, here the next chapter that everyone's been waiting for. Chapter 5! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, just because I don't. That is all.

Chapter 5- The Confrontation

Rei woke from his deep slumber that Monday morning. Still looking half-sleep, he slowly got out of his bed, stretched his arms and yawned. He grabbed his uniform and walked to his private bathroom to get ready for school. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair in his own special style, and his face ready as he prepared for the day ahead.

_The weekend's finally over, _Rei thought, _I'm gonna have to face Mariah sooner or later. I hope she understands that what I'm doing is to protect us both from our life to spiral out of control. It was going to be either me or her and it sure as hell wasn't going to be me. _He put on his uniform and headed downstairs for breakfast.

In the kitchen, his mother was frying eggs while reading the newspaper. She turned around and greeted her son while Rei greeted back and sat down at the table.

"so Rei, are you and Mariah doing something this weekend?" she asked as she continued to read the paper. Rei cringed at Mariah's name. Ms. Kon looked at the black-haired neko-jin in concern. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just that…" Rei tried his best to sound depressed, "Mariah broke up with me last night."

"Well, shit happens," she replied heartlessly as she gave him a plate. "What she break up with you for? I though you two were perfect for one another."

"She said she wanted space," he lied as he devoured his eggs. "I'm trying to mourn over the loss by thinking that we can still be friends."

"Like I said, shit happens. All you can do is cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it," she says as heartless as the last sentence as she finished the last set of eggs. "Just talk to her and things might probably get better and you might get back together… some day."

_When hell freezes over_, Rei thought bitterly. He then finished his breakfast and head off to school. As he walked down the street (because his car is still broken), he begins to rehearse everything he was going to tell people at school if they ask. _But wait, what if she get to school before me? She'll tell people the truth! Oh sweet Jesus, I better hurry! _Rei began to run as fast as a speeding mustang to school. When he finally made it to class, he noticed neither Kai nor Mariah was at school.

"Hey Rei," Rei turned around and noticed Mariam calling his name. "Have you seen Mariah? I tried calling her, but her parents said that she wasn't here and hasn't been for two days."

"I saw her yesterday, but only for her to break up with her," Rei answered half-lying sound sad.

"Why did she do that?" Mariam ask further as she approached Rei for his answer.

"Well…" Rei tried his best to sound depressed, "…she broke up with me… because she's… pregnant." Everyone within a 200-yard radius heard the answer and crowded inside the tiny classroom.

"When did this happen?" "Who's the father?" "Rei, how could you!" "How far along is she?" "Does your parents know" "Does her parents know?" "What's going to happen to her now?" was a few of the questions that were asked among the elated crowd.

"All I know is that it happened at the party, her parents know about her pregnancy, and I'm not the father," Rei commented as he tried to get his way out of the crowd. More questions began to bombard the neko-jin but the teacher finally came in.

"Alright! Alright! Everyone that's in my homeroom take a seat and everyone who's not get out of here!" The teacher yelled as the students hustled out the class or sat down in the seat. "Time to take role..." As he started to call names, Rei stared out the window and started to collect his thoughts.

_Good thing I got myself out of that… I don't know what I would do if Mariah came up and heard about the rumors. I wonder what happened to Mariah… And where the hell is Kai? He's never missed a day of school in his life!_

"Mr. Kon!"

"Yes, sir," Rei snapped out of his thoughts.

"Pay attention please. You wouldn't happen to know why Mariah Wong nor Kai Hiwatari has shown up this morning have you?" the teacher asks. The whole class began to snicker at the call of Mariah's name.

"No sir. I haven't heard from either of them in a week," Rei lied. The teacher just nodded his head and continued with the role call. Rei just sighed in relief and continued to daydream until his first class.

Meanwhile, Mariah has woken up from a deep sleep. She looked around the room and realized she wasn't in the same bed or room that was offered her to stay in. Instead of a dresser with a mirror in front of her bed, she saw a large Great Dane sleeping at the foot of it. She rolled over and bumped into a soft-snoring person.

"Oh God! I did it again! Why in the hell would I do such a thing when I'm already pregnant!" Mariah shrieked to the heavens and in Kai's ear as she scuffled out the bed. Kai flew off the bed and landed with a loud thud.

"God dammit!" Kai cursed as sat up straight and rubbed his back in pain. "What the hell was all that damn screaming for!"

"You know good and well what you did!" Mariah accused. "I thought you were being nice but **_no _**you decided to sleep with me just for the hell of it! That's a new low, even for an asshole like you!" Mariah then stormed out of the room and slammed the door as hard that pieces of wood chipped off the edges of the door. Rusco glared at his master with disapproval.

"What the hell you're looking at? I didn't do anything!" Kai defended. He followed the angered neko-jin out the door. He looked down and followed a small trail of blood to her room. He knocked on the door and called her name.

"Leave me alone you asshole!" Mariah screamed.

"What the hell is your problem, huh? Why did you scream at me and nearly tear my door down?" Kai asks as he stood by the door, not daring to enter the dragon's lair.

"I want you to explain why I woke up in your room!"

"Good grief…" Kai rubbed the spot between his eyebrows, "we talked last night about what happened to you, remember. You frickin' cried so much that you fell asleep and Tala told me that if I moved you that it was something like messing up your pregnancy or some shit like that. So I laid you on my bed and then jumped in…"

"Why did you _jump in _with me, huh!"

"Dammit woman wasn't thinking! I just jump in my bed and went to sleep." There was silence in the room. Then Rusco sat by the door and began to scratch at it. "Come on, Rusco wants you out of the room to play." No answer. "Look, I'm sorry okay. I wasn't thinking cuz I just jump in bed and go to sleep." Then the door clicked over and a teary-eyed Mariah slowly came out the door. She then gave Kai a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry I overrated," she whispered crying on Kai's shoulder.

"Heh, it's okay you're pregnant," Kai rubbed her back. They stayed like that until Mariah let go of her tight grip on Kai's shirt.

"You know we're missing school…" Mariah said.

"We'll go back tomorrow or whenever. Let's get some breakfast." Then the three went downstairs and got something to eat.

Later that night, Kai was sitting in the living room with Tala watching the World Cup when Mariah slowly came down the stairs and went up to the guys and tapped Kai's shoulder. Kai looked up and asked her what she wanted.

"Um… I was wondering… if it's not too much trouble…" Mariah began to squeeze her fingers together, "could you go to the store for some vanilla ice cream, a couple of Crunch bars, and some pickles?"

Kai wrinkled his nose in confusement at the shopping list Mariah wanted. "Why a weird combination?"

"It's normal for a pregnant person to ask for something sweet and salty at the same time," Tala responded as he continued to watch the game.

"Well, sure. The store's just a couple of blocks so I'll take Rusco for a walk while I'm at it. Besides, we're losing cuz we suck." Kai got up and began to put his shoes on.

"Russia does not suck at soccer you jerk!" Tala protested. "Oh and get some chips and some ramen while you're out, too."

"Whatever," was the last thing Kai yelled as he closed the door and he and his dog walked the block up to the local store. When he made it there, he tied Rusco up and entered the store. As he walked in he was greeted by a certain blonde-haired teen working the cash register.

"Hey Kai! What happened to you at school?" Max called out happily.

"I'll tell ya in when I check out," Kai answered as he grabbed a shopping cart and began to get the necessary items. Ten minutes later, he went up his friend's register and began purchasing this stuff.

"Man, so much stuff happened at school today," Max said in his usual cheerful voice.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Kai asks as he pulled out his wallet.

"Well, I heard that Mariah's missing because she ran away because someone got her pregnant at the party a month back."

"Who's the jackass who started that rumor?"

"No clue. No one knows who did it or anything." Max looked at the items Kai's purchasing. "This is a weird shopping list you got here, Kai. Caring for a pregnant woman?"

"No!" Kai replied too quickly. Max's eyes, putting two and two together, expanded like rubber and pointed at Kai. "What?"

"You're the father aren't you! I knew something was up when _both _of you didn't come to school today! Man, Rei is going to get you when he finds out that Mariah broke up with him for you…"

"WHAT?" Kai usually calm face turned a weird shade of red. "That good for nothing ass! He must have started the whole thing!"

"What whole thing?" Max asks. Kai explained the whole situation from the party to right now. "Oh, so Mariah's staying with you because she had nowhere else to go? Wow Kai, that's noble of you."

"Yeah whatever. Just don't tell anybody yet. I'm going to handle _everything _tomorrow," Kai said as he grabbed his groceries and bid Max good night. He untied Rusco and practically stormed his way home.

He opened the door of his house and slammed it shut. He kicked his shoes off and went to set the stuff down in the kitchen. Mariah, sensing something wrong, excused herself from the losing soccer game and went to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you?" Mariah asks concerned.

"Wha… nothing serious," Kai answered. "I just got into an argument with someone at the store. Do you want your ice cream, Crunch bars, and pickles now?"

"Thanks Kai." Then the four sat in the living room watching the World Cup and eating ramen, Crunch bar ice cream, and pickles. Little did Tala or Mariah knew, Kai was plotting up something to do about Rei once and for all.

49657689754368975468907436657878907438

Oooo spooky! What's Kai thinking of? You'll never know cuz you gotta wait til the next chapter! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (cough) Anyways, thanks for reviewing and reading my story and putting up with my slowness of the typing of the chapters!


	6. The Confrontation Part 2

Okay… update for everyone! Yay! Let's just get to the disclaimer cuz I have limited time at a library…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything. If I did, I'd be very rich.

Chapter 6- The Confrontation Part 2

Kai woke up earlier than usual that morning to get ready for the day ahead.

_That damn Rei, _Kai cursed, _spreading lies about Mariah at her time of need. What kind of a person would do such a thing? I'm going to teach him about treating women or my Mariah that—wait…_

"My Mariah!" Kai cut his thoughts off. "Where the hell did that come from? Must have been caught in the moment… yeah…. In the moment…" He then grabbed his backpack and headed out his room and towards the kitchen. There, Tala was with Rosco cooking breakfast.

"You're up early," Tala somewhat greeted.

"Good morning to you, too," Kai grunted as he went to the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"You want breakfast?"

"Nah, I'm in a hurry," Kai finished the drink and placed the glass in the sink.

"What about Mariah? I thought you were going to walk with her."

"I won't be long." As Kai headed for the door, he was yanked back by his collar and slammed against the wall.

"Spread 'en," Tala commanded as he held down his little brother.

"Do what!" Kai yelled as he tried to get out of Tala's tight grasp.

"You heard me. Spread 'em, spread 'em, spread 'em!" Tala then kicked Kai's legs apart and began to pat him down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kai exclaimed as he felt his brother go into his pockets. He then heard various metal items drop out of his pocket and onto the floor. _Oh shit…_Then, more and more stuff fell out of his pockets and backpack until Tala stacked a large pile of weapons, knives, and pencils. When the searching stopped, Kai reluctantly turned around and faced his brother's fierce, raging, glare.

"WHAT THE HELL DO ARE YOU DOING WITH ALL THESE KNIVES AND GUNS!" Tala's face turned purple as he continued to scold Kai. Kai, on the other hand, tried his hardest to withstand his brother's sound wave from blasting him off the floor. "DO YOU NOT KNOW _YOU _CAN GET 25 TO LIFE WITHOUT PAROLE CUZ YOU'RE A FOREIGNER CARRYING MULTIPLE ARMED WEAPONS!"

"….No…." Kai responded.

"Well NOW YOU KNOW!" Tala then picked up all of the weapons, without hurting himself, and stormed off. When he made his way upstairs, Mariah was on her way down wearing her uniform prepared for the day ahead. She gazed at the furious redheaded Russian carrying weapons of mass destruction.

"Um… what are you doing with those?" Mariah asked curiously.

"Either sell them on eBay or flush them down the toilet." Tala growled as he continued his way up the stairs. "Breakfast is ready by the way." Was the last thing he said when he slammed his bedroom door. Mariah shrugged it off and continued her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kai," Mariah greeted as she grabbed a glass of juice and a piece of toast. Kai gave her the "what's up" nod and grabs a plate himself.

"You're not going eat just that are you?" Kai asked as he watched her tear pieces of the toast and eating it.

"I'm just nervous, you know…." She replied. "I don't know what's going to happen, I've never missed a day of school, and I have to face Rei eventually."

"Just don't worry about that," Kai assured as he finished his breakfast quickly. "I have all that covered, okay." He gave the pink-haired girl a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. "Come on, let's get to school." The two got up and left the house.

Rei got to school earlier then usual feeling a large weight lifting off his shoulders.

"Man, today's going to be a good day," Rei cheered to himself. "Got that Mariah situation out the way, I got a new dog, and I got a hot date tomorrow night. Nothing can ruin this week," As he made it to his locker and opened it, it was then slammed shut by Kai.

"Hey, Kai. Where've you been?"

"Nah, probably not," Rei secretly gave a big sigh of relief, "unless you know who I'm talking about." Rei looked at his best friend as Kai approached him. The neko-jin took a few steps back cautiously because Kai got uncomfortably close. "She was in a state of depression until I got her back on her feet; she was dumped by some stupid bastard that refuses to claim what he has done.

"If I didn't know any better, I think you'd be describing my ex-girlfriend, Kai," Rei joked as he slightly punched the Russian on the shoulder.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Kai decided to play along, holding in his temper as long as he humanly could. So he calmed down and leaned on the lockers. "What happened between you and Mariah?"_ Don't you even say the wrong thing…_

"Well…" Rei tried to refresh his lie to tell his friend, "someone got 'Riah pregnant at the party and she broke up with me a few days ago."

"Oh really?" _That_'s _it._

"Yeah." And without a second thought, Kai slammed the black-haired neko-jin against the lockers and began to beat him in the head multiple times. Students near and far gathered around to watch the violence and abuse being held upon them.

"DON'T. YOU. EVER. IN. YOUR. LIFE. TREAT. A. WOMAN. LIKE. SHE. IS. A. PIECE. OF. MEAT!" Kai growled as he whacked Rei for every word he said. Rei reacted by the beatings by punching Kai in the eye and knocked the blunette onto the floor. Then the yellow-eyed teen stepped on Kai's chest repeatedly while kicking him in the stomach. Before Rei could step on him once more, Kai grabbed onto his ankles, brought him to the hard floor, and swung him to the locker. Rei fell to the ground with his own blood leaking from the back of his head. The two continued to wrestle and pour blood everywhere when a large student, Gary, grabbed Rei and held him in a bear hug and two guys, Tyson and Bryan, tried their best to hold Kai back by his arms. Unfortunately for Rei, the blue-haired Russian double-kicked him in the chest and knocked him and half the crowd down on their backs.

"STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" a voice yelled from the other half of the crowd. Mariah then came forward and looked at the situation. She confronted the bloodied, bruised, and restrained Kai. Tyson and Bryan let go of him fearing the anger and rage arising from the girl. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I-I'm just trying to solve the problem you're having," Kai responded. Mariah's hand then went across his bruised face making the cuts from the fight deeper.

"What made you think that I wanted my problem solved like that! Getting expelled or suspended for something as pointless as it is."

"I was just trying to help, Wong! I'm concerned is all!" He then received another slap.

"Your 'concern' is going to ruin your future. And I'm not going to make you do that!" Mariah then left the crowd and marched off to class.

In the pile of fallen students, the principal rose like a phoenix rising from the ashes. He grabbed both Rei and Kai by their collars and yelled, "My office NOW!"

Later on around lunch, a patched-up Kai sat at the principal's door while Tala gets fussed at about his behavior. Because Tala has a quick temper and an aspiring lawyer, he argued back about the principal's job and how the school board is corrupted. As Kai began to doze off waiting for his punishment, a plate of today's lunch was put in front of him. He looked up and saw that it was Mariah hold the food.

"Thanks. Why the change of heart?" Kai asks as he accepted the food gratefully.

"I knew you didn't eat breakfast and you never miss lunch," Mariah replied in a harsh tone. Kai just shrugged it off and starting filling his face with the bowl of ramen noodles.

"Why are you doing this!" Mariah blurted out after a few minutes of silence. Kai looked at the pink-haired neko-jin in confusement and slurped the rest of his ramen.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"You know exactly what I mean! ever since we met in junior high, you never liked me and I never liked you. And now you're helping me and being 'concerned'. Why are you doing this, huh?"

"….Because I was a mistake…." Kai responded quietly.

"What? A mistake? Are you serious?" Mariah's eyes widened as his answer.

"Mom left Tala and I when I was born. We wet to go and live in Russia with our Grandfather and Auntie(A/N: For the readers who did not read _Neighborhood Friends_, this is the Evil Auntie That Hates Everyone In The World Except Russian People And Shunned Kai At Birth Because He's Half Japanese On His Father's Side. Based off a true relative of Lil Bre). Auntie always told me that since I'm half Japanese that I'm a disgrace to the Hiwatari family and I was and always will be a one-night-stand mistake. When Tala went to Japan to attend Tokyo U, Grandfather suggested that I live with Tala since he knew that Auntie was bad-mouthing me and all. Now we're getting extra money from him monthly and he comes and visits a few times a year." Kai explained to her. Mariah remained silent and urged him to continue his explanation. "That's why I'm trying to help. I don't want you to run away from mistakes. I don't want any child to face the problems I've face; a child without parents. And I never want another child to be called a mistake by anyone ever again." When he finished his lunch, he received a tight embrace from the pink-haired neko-jin.

"Um…" Was all Kai said, unsure of what to do.

"I didn't know. All this time I though that you were some spoiled bastard that got everything he wanted… but you're not. You're just a stupid jerk."

Kai sweatdropped and decided to return the hug. "Okay… sure." As soon as they let go of one another, Tala stormed out of the office as red as a tomato.

"OH YEAH! WELL F$& YOU TOO!" Was the last thing the redhead said at the principal before he slammed the door, shattering the lettering on the door. His skin then turned back to its normal creamy white complexion and faced the blunette. "Kai, you're suspended for two weeks while Rei is suspended for three days."

"TWO WEEKS!"

"Yeah… you was three days too, but things got a little out of hand," Tala explained. He ignored Kai's 'I'm gonna choke you' hand gesture and faced Mariah. "Mariah, you have an early dismissal. Go on and get your stuff, we're going to the doctor."

453495783475928734895270398457

Phew… sorry for the delay. Nothing but power outages and this was the third time the story got deleted as soon as I finished it. So… now that's taken care of…. REVIEW! Please no more hit thingys… those things are driving me crazy! Later Dayz!


	7. Family Visit

Okay… Sorry for not updating…. I've been in a drought. A very, very, very loong drought. But I'm here and that's all that matters! (gets hit with a piece of baloney) … Okay… I'll accept that…. DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. If I did, I'd do the happy dance forever more! YAY!

Chapter 7- Family Visit

Tala and Mariah drove silently in the small pick-up truck after coming back from the doctor. They were on their way back home to pick Kai up since he decided to let a little steam go by walking home. The doctors confirmed that Mariah was indeed pregnant; two weeks pregnant. And thinking that the father was Tala, the doctor gave him books, pamphlets on the nine months of pregnancy, and a glare of extreme disappointment.

At least they're very informed about the situation…" Tala sighed as he took a quick glance at one of the many pamphlets.

"Is it true?" Mariah suddenly asks.

"Is what true?" Tala placed the paper down and continued to drive.

"That your parents left you when you two were young."

"Kai told you, huh?" She nodded. Tala sighed and replies, "Yeah, we really didn't know our parents too well. Left us with our grandfather and Auntie, whom completely despises Kai for some reason or another. And they dumped him on me while I attended college here." He glanced at her as she kept her head down, staring into her lap. "What's the matter?"

"You guys are… I just can't… I'm just a burden now…" Tear began to weld in her eyes and a few rolled down her cheeks. "You shouldn't even be helping me with all of this. It's not even your problem. With you in college with an internship _and _a job… and Kai in school and a job… barely making ends meet… I'm just extra stress on you guys."

Tala pulled the truck over to the curb in front of their house and he placed his hand on the top of Mariah's head. "Listen to me 'Riah, you are not a burden to either of us. Don't you even think that. We're glad to help you with everything you need. All we have to do to tell Grandfather that we're in some kind of magical financial hole and he can take care of the rest. It's no biggie." Mariah smiled and gave Tala a hug (Man, she loves giving out hugs, huh?)

"Thank you. For everything."

"No problem, lil' bit," Tala replied. He then honked the horn repeatedly until Kai rushed out the door and into the truck.

"You didn't have to do that, ya know," Kai glared as Mariah scooted over so that the three of them could fit in the truck. "Where to?"

"Wherever our lady wants," Tala responds making Mariah blush in embarrassment. She decides on a small Chinese buffet in Tokyo and the three went o their way.

Later on that day, the three returns back to their home only to find a long limo parked in front of the house.

"It can't be…" Tala began to shake nervously.

"How can it…?!" Kai began to slowly panic. Mariah looked back and forward between the two brothers confused as ever.

"What can't be?" she finally asks.

"Grandfather." They say in a monotonic unison.

"Really?"

"What's he here for? He doesn't visit while we're in school!" Kai asks.

"I don't know. I mean, he _**just**_ heard about our situation only 4 hours ago!" Tala says.

"Well, we'll never know until we go in," Mariah says, unsure of how their grandfather would react to their living with his grandsons and the situation she's getting them into. The three finally took the courage to get out of the truck and walk inside their house.

"Ah, there you two are," a tall, bulky, aging man, Voltaire greeted as he stood up from his position on the couch while pampering Rusco. He and Rusco maneuvered around the couch and to the door to greet the homeowners. "Why Kai isn't in school?"

"He… had a doctor's appointment," Tala lied. "How'd you get here so quickly, Grandfather?"

"After you told me you'll need a pay raise from this certain 'financial hole' situation," Voltaire explained, "I came down to pay a special visit to receive a full explanation on this." He slightly leaned to his side and noticed Mariah was standing behind his grandsons. "Будет девушкой?" He questioned in Russian. (Note: If you want to know what they're saying, I'd suggest going to and go dictionary. com to their translator page. Hopefully you might be able to understand what they're saying cuz when I checked most of the words were kind of off like….)

"Это будет Mariah. Она живет с нами на прошлая неделя," Kai replied.

_What the hell are they speaking, Tongue? _Mariah thought as Kai talked with Voltaire. Mariah stepped in front of Kai and bowed. "It's nice to meet you, sir." Voltaire replied by picking the neko-jin off the ground and embracing her with a huge bear hug.

"It's very nice to meet you too, dear," Voltaire replied. He then turned around and whacked the two guys on the top of their heads with a very noticeable 'WHICK' sound.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Tala yelped. Kai and mumbling the words 'shit' and 'dammit' underneath his breath. With that, the two received a couple of more whacks in the cranium.

"Tala языка! Почему она жила с вами? Я не иду поддерживать другого ребенка не крови меня. Эта девушка более лучшая для того чтобы не быть супоросо! И она damn конечно более лучше для того чтобы не быть prgnant с также одним из вашего ребенка!" Voltaire scolded as he continued to speak in Russian.

"Она не, дед! Верьте ему! Мы не то большое идиотов то, котор вы провозглашаете что мы…" Tala said as he dodged the other whacks. Unfortunately, Kai was unable to dodge the blows so quickly.

"Теперь скажите мне почему она здесь…" Voltaire seized from swing his arm and crossed both of them on his chest.

"Вы видите, Mariah будет одноклассником моих и подружкой моих ex best friend," Kai started to explain. "Ее друг Rei получал ее супоросым во время партии настолько длинней тому назад. После того как она сказала ей родителей, ее отец пнул ее из дома, много к возмущению ее мати. Когда Rei нашло вне о ем, он сбросил ее и она была а для того чтобы защитить вне в дожде. То когда я увидел ее положение в середине улицы практически тележку 18-Уилера для того чтобы прийти побежать она вниз. Так я сохранил ее и и принес ее назад к дому. И после того, она сказала все которое случалось к ей и поэтому мы решили помочь ее thoughout ее стельность." Mariah was in shock as she noticed tears welding up in Kai's crimson eyes.

_Kai's crying? Why? What are they saying to make Kai cry like that? Are they talking about…me?_

"ВЫ ЗНАЕТЕ ВСЕХ ЛЮДЕЙ ПОЧЕМУ Я ХОЧУ ПОМОЧЬ heHER, ДЕД!!" Kai yelled as he gripped on Voltaire's clothes and tried his best to hold back the tears in his eyes. "Я НЕ ХОЧУ НИКАКОГО ДРУГОГО РЕБЕНКА БЫТЬ ПОДНЯТЫМ БЕЗ И МАТИ И ОТЦА ФАКТИЧЕСК ДЛЯ ТОГО ЧТОБЫ ПОЗАБОТИТЬ О ЕМ! Я ОТКАЗЫВАЮ ПРЕПЯТСТВОВАТЬ СЛУЧАЕТСЯ ВСЕГДА СНОВА!!"

Voltaire stared at his grandson as Kai let him go and fell to the floor. "I see… I completely support the idea."

"You do?" Tala spoke in shock.

"But I'm the one that you should have the real support from…" Voltaire then turned around. "Auntie!"

"AUNTIE?!!?!?!!!" Kai and Tala jumped at the sound of her name.

"Why did you bring her?! You know she is not going to be supportive about this!" Tala loudly whispered at Voltaire.

"Oh poppy-cot!" The old man snorted. "She will completely understand!"

"What?!" a shrill voice called from the kitchen. "Why'd you call my name? Did that mutt Kai do something stupid again?" Then an elderly woman penguin-like walked out of the kitchen and into the living-room area. She stood a good 4' 4" and was as wrinkly as a balled up piece of paper. Her glasses were as thick as two windows and she walked with a small cane because her stubby legs wasn't going to get her nowhere. She looked up and saw her great-nephews and Mariah in the distance.

"Oh Tala! How have you been! I've missed you so much!" She pulled Tala down to her level and began to pinch his cheeks and rub his cheeks.

"Hey Auntie…" Kai greeted dully.

"I hate you, Kai," Auntie "greeted" with hatred in her words.

"Yeah I know…" Kai then turned to Mariah and said, "See what I had to put up with?" Mariah silently giggled.

"And who is this?!" Auntie shrieked as she tottered over to Mariah.

"Auntie, this is Mariah Wong. She's going to be staying with us," Kai answered.

"Who frickin' asked you, Mutt?!" She harshly countered.

"This is Mariah, Auntie. She's staying with us," Tala answered.

"Oh really?" Auntie then turned and stared at Mariah for a good few minutes. "So tell me… what race are your parents?"

_Oh crap…_ Both Kai and Tala thought together.

Mariah's heart began to pace at a rapid speed. _What am I suppose to say? What to do? What to do? What to DO?! I'm just going to be honest to her. Honesty is the best policy… hopefully… _"Both my parents are of Chinese origins, ma'am."

Auntie continues to stare down Mariah for a few more minutes. Kai and Tala were looking around the room impatiently for their great-aunt's approval of Mariah's staying here.

"Ohh! Come here you!" She pulled Mariah down to get level and started pinching her cheeks and rubbing her face. "You're way better than that mutt Kai!"

"Wha-" Kai and Tala gapped their mouths open in complete and utter shock.

"Well then! This calls for a celebration!" Voltaire exclaims. "Dinner's on me!"

35842758374527043240297435325

Well… I finished another chapter. Go me! I would like to thank the people who emailed me and told me I should update my stories. Sorry for the long ass wait. Review!


	8. Rei's Return

_**Wow**__**…. **__**4900+ hits on this story and 74 reviews. Cool! Thanks **__**everybody :D**__** I'm just happy that you guys are enjoying the story. **__**I've been extremely busy with going to going away parties, college shopping, and other stuff. Maybe whenever I get the time **__**I'll**__** be able to write more chapters and stuff. DISCLAIMER!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. If I did… blah. I quit. You know the rest**_

Chapter 8: Rei Returns

Eight months have passed since Mariah moved in with the Hiwatari brothers, and since then Kai and Mariah finally graduated from high school, Kai found a well-paying job to help support Mariah and her baby, Tala continued on with college and stayed home with Mariah on days that Kai had to work overtime. In the meantime, Kai and Mariah have gotten closer to the point that Kai will claim the child as his own and help support them. Neither Kai nor Mariah has heard from Rei since the fight (only to hear that he's going back to China to attend university there). Max has visited a few times to help clean and build a nursery with Kai. Mariah tried to help around too by doing low-straining chores around the house. During the while, Voltaire Hiwatari sent the trio a monthly stipend to help with the living arrangements. And also, Auntie still hates Kai with a passion. Oh yeah, and Duke the Great Dane died. (Okay, I'm playing about the last part.)

It was a late August evening and Tala, Kai, Mariah, and Max were just hanging out in the living room of the Hiwatari home watching a couple of movies on television. Tala was laid back in the recliner seat, Max relaxing in the loveseat, and Kai and Mariah shared the couch with Mariah laying her head in the blue-haired teen's lap as he stroked her hair.

"Okay," Max paused the movie, which was _RENT_, where Collins was singing "Santa Fe" on the subway, "this is the part I do NOT get."

"What's not to get?" Kai asks. "He's singing about leaving New York and going someplace better."

"No, not that. Why aren't the other people on the subway annoyed by the fact that this guy is dancing up and down the aisle and his girlfriend stealing hats?" Max received popcorn and a throw pillow thrown at him. "Okay, okay. Stupid question. Let's continue!" Max went back to his seat and resumed the movie. Thirty more minutes into the movie, they heard the doorbell ring. Duke, who seemed highly uninterested in what his masters were watching, he decided to answer the door.

"No one's going to go get the door?" Max asks.

"Duke got it." Tala simply replied as he continued to watch the movie. They heard the door click open and suddenly they head the Great Dane growl furiously. "Duke?" Tala looked away from the television and looked into the direction of the front door where Duke was barking at. "Duke barks?"

"Dunno…. The 5 years we had him, the whole time I thought he was a mute dog," Kai answered as the brothers rose from their seats and headed towards the door. There they saw Duke growling and barking as if he was born a pit-bull at the visitor at their doorstep: Rei Kong (dun dun dun!!)

"What are you doing here?" Kai's blood began to boil as he glared a hole in Rei's face. He tried his oh-so hardest to not leap over their massive dog and choke the shit out of the neko-jin.

"I'm here to speak with Mariah, if you don't mind," Rei replied.

"Yes, I do mind. What do you want to see Mariah about?"

"I want her to get rid of the thing."

"She is _not_ going to get rid of _him_," Kai growled as he attempted to slam the door in his face, but Rei caught the door and tried to hold it against Kai's strength.

"No, you don't understand!"

"NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHAT KIND OF A PERSON ARE YOU JUST DUMP YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND SPREAD ALL OF THOSE RUMORS ABOUT HER?! ONLY A GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF SHIT WOULD DO THAT." Kai's face was a bright red as he swung the door and yelled in the neko-jin's face. He then tried his best to calm down. "Look, just get out." But before he could slam the door in his face, he heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"Kai, who's at the…." Mariah peered around the corner and stopped in her tracks as he noticed Rei standing at the door.

"Mariah!" Rei breathed out at he managed to slide though the door and towards her. He didn't get far because Duke leaped in between the two and started growling again.

"What do you want?" Mariah asked softly as she stared at the floor.

"I need to talk to you," Rei replied as he continuously glanced down at Mariah's stomach. Kai grabbed Rei's collar and swung him back towards the door.

"You finished talking nine months ago," Kai said as he continued to glare a hole in Rei's head. The Russian then felt a small hand touch his shoulders and h turned around to face Mariah.

"I can handle this, Kai. Let him talk." Kai gave a snort and stepped behind Mariah as if he was her bodyguard. "You were saying, Mr. Kon?"

"I want you to promise me you'll let me finish. I don't want you to get the wrong idea, alright?" Rei says.

"Fine." Mariah replied as she crossed her arms.

"The reason I am here is to tell you that you need to get rid of the baby. If you don't, then what are you doing to do with your life? You've lost majority of your friends because of this-"

"No, YOU made me lose my friends because of this with your goddamn lies!" Mariah pointed accusingly.

"You said you'll let me finish," Rei said sternly. Then he continued, "… your parents have kicked you out, you won't be able to go to college because you have to care for it, so how many jobs can you find here without a degree? Not many. What are people going to say when they ask who the father is because I'm not going to claim it? And let's face it, people are going to find out about it because we're basically the only two neko-jins in all of Japan. And if word goes out that I'm the father of the child, it will ruin my future because people only judge you by your background. And I'm not going to risk all of that for some _thing_ in your stomach. What are you going to do now, Mariah, WHAT?!" Rei put his arms down and let out a huge sigh to indicate that he was finished.

"First of all, I'm not going to get of _him_. Even if I did want to get rid of my baby, it's too late to-"

"Then just leave the damn thing at the hospital and we can all get on with our lives!" Rei shouted. That was then Tala and Max came onto the scene with worried looks on their faces. Rei then grabbed Mariah's hands and said, "I've missed you, Mariah. My world is nothing but a load of shit without you. I want you back. I want to starts things over. I love you."

"Then why can't you love all of me?" Mariah asked as she yanked her hands away from him. "Besides, I'm with Kai now and he promised me that he'll never hurt me like you did to me." Kai then wrapped his arm around Mariah protectively. "I don't need my parents because I actually have a real family that is willing to help me and love me for whom I am, mistakes and all."

Rei then held his head as if it was sheering in pain. "No, no, no, no, NO!!" Rei's eyes turned to tiny slits. "This is not how it was suppose to happen! You were suppose to be _MINE_!! Me! All mine! You never even _liked _him in the FIRST PLACE!!"

"Looks like the tables have turned, Rei. I'm the one for her, you're the asshole." Kai then laid his lips on top of Mariah's forehead.

Rei's face turn red with anger. He lunged at the couple but was headbutted in the gut by the large dog. As he fell on the floor with a loud thud, Tala and Max picked him up by the arms and threw him out the door. Soon enough Rei regained his composure and began to slam on the door. Then Mariah collapsed in Kai's arms and began to cry uncontrollably.

"Shhh… it's okay. It'll be alright." Kai whispered as he rubbed her back soothingly. After Mariah had calmed down, the four went back into the living room and resumed their movie.

_**:D So? **__**Whatcha**__** think? Seems short, but don't worry. I promise you that the next chapter is **__**gonna**__** be REALLY long and super exciting X3 Anyways, review, **__**kay**__** :P**_


	9. Delivery Day

-1_**Okay, first off I'd like to apologize for neglecting this story for soo long. I know it's bad of me to forget about this super special awesome story, but I got caught up and so I'm making it up to you guys by making this EXTRA long :D**_

_**I would like to thank you guys soo much for the 5600+ hits and the 80+ reviews. I really appreciate it.**_

_**Yeah, I know I made Rei the bastard in this story, but I couldn't help it! Rei can't be the good guy ALL the time, ya know?**_

_**Extreme Warning: What you are about to read, is going to be VERY intense! You guys may think that I'm very morbid with what's I'm gonna write in this chapter. If you guys are like… what's the word for it…. Weak hearted or easily offended, then read this wit extreme caution. Nobody but Rei was harmed in the making of this chapter :3**_

_**Disclaimer (once again…): Do I own Beyblade? No. Simple as that.**_

Chapter 9- Delivery Day

As the ninth month slowly approach, Kai has become increasingly ready to be able get Mariah ready and drive her to the hospital; he has been practicing driving to the hospital in different directions for three weeks straight. During that time, he stayed protectively close to her when they went out in case Rei decides to show up and harass her.

It was early Sunday morning. Mariah lazily woke up to the feeling of someone breathing on her neck. She turns her head and see her blue-haired knight in shining armor had his face nuzzled in her hair and one of his arms wrapped around her. As he was snoring softly, a few strains of his hair tickled her ear as he exhaled. She carefully turned her entire body around to face the sleeping figure. She then gently moved the few strains away from his face, causing him to slowly open his sleeping eyes and stare at his girlfriend.

"Hey there, beautiful," Kai let a smile creep up on his face. He did the same moved her bangs so that he could her bright yellow eyes.

"Hey handsome," Mariah grinned as she leaned in and kiss him on the forehead. "Are you ready to spend another fun-filled day with me?"

"Aww, do I have to?" Kai whined jokingly. She playfully swatted him in the chest as she got out of bed to put her robe on.

"I'll make breakfast today alright?" Mariah chuckled at her boyfriend's immaturity. "You need to get ready for work anyways."

"Oh right…. Work." Kai said as he stretched and rolled out of bed himself. He stretched as he slowly walked towards the bathroom to get ready. Mariah chuckled as she, too, lef the bedroom and went downstairs to the kitchen. There she bid Tala, who was reading the newspaper, a 'Good Morning' and started to cook something.

"You know you shouldn't be cooking for us, 'Riah," Tala stated, not looking away from the paper.

"Oh Tala, you know I want to cook for you guys. It's the least I can do for letting me stay here and willing to help me raise my child." When she finished making eggs, bacon, and toast, Kai and Rusco finally came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning, Jerk," Tala greeted his younger brother.

"Hey Bastard," Kai greeted back with the same enthusiasm. He walked up to Mariah and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys have such a bond for one another…" Mariah said sarcastically as she started to place the food onto the three plates evenly.

"Yes we do," Kai smirked as he planted another kiss on her cheek. He carried the three plates to the table and pulled out her chair using his foot. He placed a plate in front of her and Tala before he sat down across from his brother and began to quickly eat his breakfast.

"So, how long are they keeping you in today, babe?" Mariah asks as she finishes off her first piece of toast.

"Unfortunately until 8 tonight unless something else happens and then who knows," Kai answered as he got up to put his plate in the sink. "What about you, Tala?"

"For once in my 5-year career, I have a day off," Tala smiled at the thought of having a day off to do absolutely nothing will be fantastic.

"Good then that means you can keep an eye on Mariah just in case something happens."

"Boy, nothing is going to happen to her in the next twelve hours," Tala snorted as he sipped his coffee.

"You never know. The baby might come any day now." Kai glanced at his watch and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going to be late." He gave Mariah another kiss and said, "see you guys tonight," and left the residence.

--

Around four in the afternoon, Tala received a phone call and he had to run a couple of errands for his friend, Bryan. During the time, Hilary, Tyson, and Max dropped by for a brief visit.

"Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!" Hilary squealed as she felt the baby kick inside of her friend. "And you think it'll be coming any time now?"

"I hope so, he's starting to get too heavy," Mariah joked at the group continued to laugh and talk animatedly about how things were going with them. In a month, Max and Tyson were going to attend college in town while Hilary was going to study abroad in the United States. Secretly, Mariah envied them for being to go off to college and adventure the world, but due to her present condition, she knows that her dreams are going to be deferred for a good while.

"So Mariah, what are you going to name him when he's born?" Tyson asked.

"Actually, I haven't really thought about it. I've been so wrapped up about the things he needs that I totally forgot to give him a name." She placed her index finger on her cheek to think of a decent name to give her unborn child.

Soon after, Tala came home and hung out with the group until Tyson had to take Hilary home; Tala offered to take Max home so that he could stay longer. When seven o'clock rolled around, the three of them sat in the living room watching their second movie, _The Sound of Music_. Max and Rusco shared the loveseat while Mariah and Tala were on the couch, Mariah using his shoulder as a pillow. Halfway through the movie, they heard the doorbell ring.

"It's probably Kai," Tala stated lazily, "he left his house key on the kitchen table again. Someone should go and open the door for him…" The three sat there until they heard the doorbell ring.

"Well, let's not _all_ get up at the time and rush to help Kai," Mariah replied sarcastically as she got up to answer the door. Instead of the blue-haired red-eyed man she loves, she stares into equally golden eyes and black-and-violet hair neko-jin that she wishes to fall off the face of the planet.

"If this is about me giving up my child Rei, then my answer is still no," Mariah said sternly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, you should," Rei pursed his lips, "because I am not going to be responsible for anything of that monster that you're bringing to this world."

"He's not a monster! And if he is, then you are the main cause of it, you ugly beast!" Both of their pupils turn to slits as they glared each other down. "You know what? I don't have time for your non-sense, Rei. Just…. just go home and bother someone else or something, okay?"

"No Mariah, I want this to be settle, right now! You are not going to be showing that thing around like you should be proud of it!"

"I'm not proud of what _we_ did, Rei Kon, but I'm not going to just get rid of him and pretend that he doesn't exist! How would you feel to be abandoned by the people who gave you birth, huh?!" If the line on Rei's mouth had gotten any thinner, it probably would've disappeared. "That's what I thought. I don't _ever_ want to see your face around here again, Rei Kon or so help me I'll-" Suddenly, Mariah touched her stomach and crouched a little. Tala and Max came to the scene when they heard Mariah raise her voice.

"What's going on here?" Tala questioned as he rushed over to Mariah's aid.

"Get out." Max said darkly as he stepped up to Rei.

"Wha…"

"You heard me, get the fuck out!" He pushed Rei out the door and slammed it shut as he, too went to Mariah. "What's wrong?"

"The baby's coming; her water just broken," Tala informed him as he helped her up. "Go get the bags and we'll meet you in the car!" Max simply nodded as he and Rusco ran up the stairs while Tala carefully guided Mariah to the truck.

--

Kai just sat back down in his office chair, ready to file an accidental report when one of the employers he was supervising sliced his fingers off with the "people-safe" paper shredder when he heard his secretary's phone began to ring. He heard her talking rather quickly and he saw her silhouette rise from her desk and to his door. She gave two knocked and opened the door to stick her head in there.

"Mr. Hiwatari, your friend Max Tate is on line 3," she said.

"Can you tell him I'm a little busy right now?" Kai groaned as he loosened his necktie.

"He says that your girlfriend is in labor."

"_**WHAT?!"**_ Kai yelled as he knocked over his bulky desk when he quickly stood up from the shock. He grabbed his jacket and bag and ran out of the office. "Tell my boss that I'm leaving early because I'm having a baby!!"

"Will do, sir."

--

"Alright Ms. Wong, you're doing fine," one of the many doctors stated as a crew of nurses and meds rushed in and out to aid Mariah in labor. Tala, dressed in scrubs, was beside Mariah trying his hardest to withstand the pain in his left hand that Mariah was squeezing.

"Where's Kai?!" Mariah screamed as she continued with her breathing.

"Max called him and his secretary said that he's on his way," Tala replied reassuringly.

Meanwhile, Kai ran through the sliding doors and slammed into the front desk.

"Where's Mariah Wong!?" he demanded to the nurse.

"She's in the delivery ward on the 9th floor, sir," she replied lazily. Without saying thank you, Kai, knowing that the elevators take forever to come, took the stairs to find his girlfriend. Once he easily made it to the 9th floor, he spotted his blonde friend and ran towards him.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Kai shook Max aggressively.

"I-I-in the w-wa-w-wa-ward!" Max replied through the shaking, pointing to the. Kai instantly let him go and sprinted through the door.

---

"He's so beautiful," Kai whispered in awe as he held the black-haired sleeping newborn in his arms. He sat the edge of bed and handed Mariah her son back. She held him protectively to her chest as the child stirred in her arms. She looked at her friends and smiled at them, happy to know that she knows who her true friends were.

"What are you going to name him, 'Riah?" Hilary asks.

"I'm going to call him Chao." Mariah looked up at Kai, who was smiling at her, smiling back at him. Soon enough, everyone started to head out, leaving Kai and Mariah alone with their new child.

"Looks like he's stuck with us for the next eighteen years," Kai joked as he kissed Mariah's forehead.

"Yeah," Mariah giggled. "Kai?"

"Mhm?"

"Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"On occasion during your hormonal stages while you were also yelling that you hated me," Kai chuckled as he moved Chao's hair away from his face.

"But you know that I love you, right?"

"I do, and I love you, too; with all my heart. Both of you." Mariah gave Chao to him as he placed him back in the hospital's baby basket and he went back to her and laid in the hospital bed with her. Soon enough Mariah fell asleep on his chest while Kai stared at the white ceiling with his arm wrapped around her. He thought about how his life is going to change even more now that he has a child to take of as well; and he smiled at the thought, hoping that one day they can have a child of their own.

An hour has past when the doctor came in to check up on Mariah and the baby. He then suggested Kai to go get something to eat while he ran a few tests. Kai reluctantly agreed and he left the room.

While tests were being done, the doctor heard the door swing open and slam into the wall.

"Excuse me sir," the doctor jumped as he faced the unexpected visitor, "but visiting hours are over for this evening."

"I'm not here to visit," he said sternly as he launched himself at the doctor, knocking him out and locking him in the bathroom. He then slowly walked over to the baby basket and glared down at the sleeping infant. The newborn then woke up and golden eyes met one another; one of innocence, one of pure hatred and evil. He picked up the child and took him out of the room. He carried Chao to the roof top, where the sky was turning darker than usual because rain clouds were nearing. As he walked near one of the edges, he looked down at the child with anger boiling in his blood. Chao just remained silent, staring at the black-haired neko-jin in curiosity of who he was.

"You should have never been born," Rei spoke to him, "you should've been put out of your misery months ago. And now, thanks to your mother's selfish ways, you have to suffer a quick and painful death." Chao continued to stare at Rei with innocent eyes.

"STOP STARING AT ME!" Rei demanded at he held the child eye level to him. Thunder roared in the background as he continued, "The world shouldn't know about you; about what happened that night nine months ago!" Chao used his tiny hands to grip onto Rei's wrist, as if he was connecting to him. With that touch, Rei finally came to his senses. _I shouldn't be blaming someone who was born mere hours ago just because of my mistakes, _Rei thought as he lowered the child and held him to his chest.

"What in the hell was I about to do….?" Rei whispered as tears began to roll down his cheek and he placed the child's head in the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry… so… very sorry."

Rei then heard the door swing open, revealing an enraged Kai marching towards him.

"You son of a bitch!" Kai growled as he approached Rei.

"Here." Rei walked the remainder of the way and handed Chao back to Kai. "I shouldn't have come here. I better go." When Rei tried to walk past him, Kai used his free hand to grip his collar and slam the neko-jin to the nearest wall.

"What in the hell is wrong with you? You harass us day in and day out to get rid of the child, and now you were trying to murder an innocent life?! What the fuck, Kon!" Kai pushed him into the wall again and pinned him down.

"I don't know, okay! After he," Rei pointed to Chao, "touched me, it made me think of all of the wrong things I've been doing to you guys for the past ten months. I'm sorry, alright! I can't express the words of how sorry I am, but I truly am sorry, for everything I have done and all of the trouble I have caused in the past." Soon, rain drops started to fall and Kai draped his jacket on Chao so he wouldn't get sick or wet.

"I'm going to let you go," Kai loosened his grip on Rei's shirt, "and I will not tell the police about this; but you are to never come near Chao _or_ Mariah _ever_ again. If you do, I swear to God himself I will tear your fuckin' arms off and shove one up your ass and one down your throat so they can shake hands in your stomach. You got that?"

"Yeah… I gotcha…" Rei let out a whisper as Kai released him. The two then went down the stairs, letting Kai stop on the 9th floor while Rei continued the rest of the way down and out the hospital. Kai returned to Mariah's room and she cried tears of joy as she saw that her son was safe.

"Oh my god, Kai, you found him!" Mariah cradled Chao in her arms, letting tears fall from her eyes. "Who had him?"

"Some lady from the mental ward," Kai lied, "Don't worry, she didn't hurt him; just wanted a child of her own. They say she does it all the time when she comes here."

"I don't want anyone to ever take my son like that again."

"Yeah, neither do I," Kai replied as he kissed Chao's forehead and kissed Mariah on the cheek.

----

_**BAM! FINISHED! Well, not finished finished, finished with this chapter finished, ya know what I'm sayin'? More to come with this thrilling story! Review m'kay :D**_


	10. Three Years Later

-1_**I need to really work on this story more, cuz it seems like KaiMariah is slowly dying here… Need to fix that!**_

_**Yeah, I kinda did make Kai and Rei a little OOC, but ya know… it had to be worked that way or something :P it's an AU universe anyways… so yeah.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade and blah blah blah**_

Chapter 10

"What's that amnal, Daddy?" a small black-haired child asked, while on his father's shoulders pointing to the grizzly bear sleeping at the top of the cliff

"That's a bear, Chao," his father answered as he felt a pair of small hands rest in his blue hair. "Do you know what sound a bear makes?" Chao shook his head. "Bears go ROOOAR!" Kai started to tickle Chao as he went into a fit of giggles. He continued to roar and tickle his son while they went to the next exhibition at the local zoo.

"Ooooooh!" Chao exclaimed in awe as he watched jaguar walk towards them. "What amnal is that, Daddy?"

"That's a jaguar." Kai looked up and smiled at his son's excitement for the large cat that was sitting at the edge of the cage, watching the two intently.

"This particular jaguar, Cho-Cho loves people to pet him," one zoo keeper who came up to them said. "Would your son like to pet him?"

"Can I Daddy? Please?!" Chao begged as he looked at his father in an upside-down manner. His large golden puppy-dog eyes stared down into Kai's crimson red ones.

"Are you sure that it's safe?" Kai looked at the zoo keeper in concern.

"I'm positive. We allow children to pet Cho-Cho all the time."

"Alright, Chao, you can pet the jaguar," Kai said defeat as he took the child off his shoulders and placed him on the ground, where he ran towards the jaguar. Cho-Cho poked his head out the fence when Chao approached him. Chao began to scratch the large cat behind the ears, causing him to purr in response.

"Look Daddy, I'm petting him!" Chao exclaimed eagerly as Kai took out his camera and took a couple of photos.

"Yeah I see you," Kai grinned as his son ran back to him. "You know your mom is going to freak out when she finds out that you touched a jaguar, ya know?"

"Yeah, I do," Chao giggled as he was replaced back on Kai's shoulders. They visited the rest of the animals at the zoo until the sun began to set. While they were walking back, Chao still on Kai's shoulders, he asked, "How come you have those blue things on your face and I don't?"

"Because they're tattoos and you're too young to get one," he answered as he felt Chao touch his cheek.

"How come your eyes aren't yellow like mines or Mommy's?"

"Well, you got your eyes from your mom's side of the family, not mine."

"Ooh! Why is my hair not yours or Mommy's color?" Kai remained silent, now knowing how to explain _that_ to a three-year-old. Brushing off the silence from his father, Chao placed his head on top of Kai's and slowly drifted off to sleep. Kai took him off his shoulders and carried him the rest of the way home. Once he made it to the house, he used his free hand to unlock the door.

"Welcome home," Tala greeted from the couch, looking older and scruffier than ever. "How was the zoo?"

"We had a blast," Kai answered as he placed Chao on the couch. "Look at what Chao was able to do." He pulled out his digital camera and showed his brother the photos.

"Heh heh, Mariah is gonna flip if she sees these, man," Tala laughed quietly as he looked at the digital images.

"Mariah's gonna flip if I see what?" Mariah emerged from downstairs and walked over to her boyfriend, hugging him.

"These!" Tala tossed the camera to her and she looked at the photos. When she got to the pictures of Chao petting the jaguar, her jaw dropped.

"Kai! Why is Chao touching a wild animal?!" Mariah exclaimed as he glared at her boyfriend.

"The zoo keeper said that jaguar gets petted all the time, 'Riah. He was safe; I wouldn't have let anything happen to him, you know that." He kissed her and said, "Besides, who could I've said 'no' to his pleading eyes. He wanted to pet that thing for the longest."

"You know how much he loves animals," Mariah sighed as she picked up Chao and carried him to his room to rest. Kai and Rusco followed suit and the three watched the sleeping child. "He's so innocent…"

"He is…" They left Rusco in the bedroom and they left the door cracked. "Today, Chao asked a bunch of questions."

"He's three, Kai, of course he's going to asked questions," Mariah replied as they walked back downstairs.

"But they were hard to explain questions, though. He asked me how come his hair was black and why he didn't get my eye color. I didn't know how to explain that to him…"

"Like a said, he's three; he's going to ask a lot of questions," Mariah consoled as ran circles on his back.

"That's the thing, Mariah. He's going to continue asking questions until he finds out that I'm not his real father…" Kai sighed and they fell to the couch exhaustedly.

"Chao will understand and probably will want to meet Rei one day, but he's going to know that you are a real dad because you've been the one that's always been around to care for him. And nothing, not even his blood father, can take that away from either of you."

"Thanks, 'Riah. You always seem to know what to say," Kai smiled as he rested his head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"It's what I do." They shared a laughed as they stayed in that position for a while.

_**So…. Fast update, isn't it? Only 4 to 5 more chapters to go, though :P Anyways, just click on that bluish-gray button right there and tell me whatcha think of this chapter. Come on… you know you want to.**_


End file.
